Sister of the Captain
by CaptainSpidey29
Summary: Okay, let me start off by saying, I'm not really the person that everyone knows. That was a bit off-line so let me rephrase it to make myself more clear. Truth is, I'm not just the Gwen Stacy; girlfriend of Spider-man, valedictorian, best in Science student. It's a lot more complicated than that. I didn't know that I was actually the sister of the captain.
1. Sister of the Captain

Okay, let me start off by saying, I'm not really the person that everyone knows. That was a bit off-line so let me rephrase it to make myself more clear. Truth is, I'm not just the Gwen Stacy; girlfriend of Spider-man, valedictorian, best in Science student. It's a lot more complicated than that.

I didn't know that I was actually the sister of the captain.


	2. Sister of the Captain (1)

**Hiya! I'm just new here at Fanfiction and so far I appreciate the immediate review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Sister of the Captain (1)<p>

.

.

**_"_**_I know that we all think we're immortal, we're supposed to feel that way, we're graduating. The future is and should be bright, but, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever, what makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever. And I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live? It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too, and there'll be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets, or lost you feel, you must promise me, that you will hold on to hope and keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you, is to become hope. People need that. I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next, to remind us of who we are, and of who we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, and I'll miss you all very much."_

.

.

Hope. How would you describe it? A four-letter word yet so deep in meaning, probably even deeper than the grand canyon. The world revolves around us, along with thousands of words that make it what it is.

Hope is one them.

Why am I telling you this, you ask? Well, it's the reason why my life turned so complicated than before. For instance, Spider-man became my boyfriend. I know right, it's hard to believe? Who would've thought the boy at the back of the classroom would actually caught my attention. And he's another reason why I believe hope is a very important thing. I love the idiot of course, that's why he became my boyfriend. Peter Parker and Spider-man are the same person, and quite ironic because those two persons possess completely different personalities.

Eh, Peter never fails to surprise me anyway. He gives hope to people, and especially to me. Someday, I actually hoped that this amazing man or spider-man in front of me will always be mine. That's how Peter had his effects on me, he loves me and I love him. Hope brought us together, we hoped long enough to be the person in our arms right now.

That's how I describe hope, and it brought _another_ important thing, person, in fact, in my complicated life. It never occur to me that Captain America a.k.a America's new hope and leader of the Avengers, would be my brother.

I mean yeah, it's really great to know that, cause I've heard he's a very nice person, but seriously right now? Suddenly he's jumping into my life? How did that even happen? He's what, 95? And I'm a 19 year old girl.

We couldn't possibly be related...

N-O W-A-Y

Then, they explained how would that even be possible and- okay wait a minute, let me start from the top that happen back then.

Literally way back, like 1940's way back..

* * *

><p><em>March 1942<em>

It was just a usual day, and I'm just doing the usual routine. I was on my way home from school, college, to be exact, and I'm taking up Biology because I love Science. I'm comfortable with it, I get the job done easily, and that's my favorite subject. Not to brag or anything but, I'm the first in my class, and I just love to brag to my brother that I'm way smarter than he is. But he wouldn't care anyways, says he may not be good at academic like I am but he's good at a lot of other things.

"Lyn! Wait up!" A voice reached my ears. I turned around just in time to see my closest friend, trying to catch her breath, beside me. "Give me a minute." She told me, holding up her hand.

"Grace, why are you here?" I asked her, clutching my books in both hands. When she finally caught her breath, she stood up straight. "Well, hello to you too Gwendolyn." I flinched at my name.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You know I don't like to be called that." I told her, walking off. But she managed to catch up with me, before I knew it she's right beside me.

"Why? It's a pretty name." My friend, Grace, retorted. Grace was actually an English girl, meaning she has a British accent. It suits her personality and appearance, probably she inherited her good features from her aunt. "Besides, it's a lot better than my name."

I let out a fake chuckle, "Yeah, it sure is." I said sarcastically, "Look, let's just drop the subject and call me what I like you to call me."

"Fine," Grace groaned, and I smiled triumphantly "So, _Lyn_. What's the latest news with Daniel?" I looked at her, while she had a big smile on her face while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Would we please talk about something other than my personal life?" I asked, or more like stated. But, I tried to stop myself from becoming red like a tomato. Every time I just hear that name, my heart becomes unstable. You see, Daniel's a guy in my Biology class, he's a very clever guy, and a kind one too. He's extremely good-looking, I mean the kind where all the girls in the university are swooning over for. Grace kept teasing me about him every single day, because I've had a crush on him since, well the first day I saw him.

It's just a crush no biggie. Besides, I'm not exactly the type of girl who would be desperate enough to do something stupid just for a guy to notice me. I'm much more wiser than that. I look at myself highly, and not to be conceited but I'm not bad-looking myself.

"Well, you've had a crush on him since first day of school. You're also doing your best to rank one in Biology class."

I raised an eyebrow at her, not exactly getting her point. "Uh, what if I'm doing my best in Biology class? Is there a problem?"

"You know what never mind that, you can definitely make a guy be attracted to you in seconds. Lyn, you're one of the most good-looking girls in school. So Daniel might not be a problem anyways." I ignored Grace. I don't want to be focused on other things rather than my education anyway. This is all me and my brother have and can afford. So I shouldn't be just wasting it.

"Look, I gotta go, my brother's probably worried about me right now." I said, looking at my watch.

Grace nodded understandingly, "It's alright, a brother can be protective sometimes." We both laughed at this. "Tell Steve I said hi!"

I gave her an apologetic smile, before running off. "I will!" I answered back.

We weren't exactly rich, me and my brother just lived at the orphanage, that was until he was old enough to get a job. My father died serving in the war, I couldn't remember much, Steve told me he died of mustard gas. While my mother died because of Tuberculosis, she was a nurse and apparently got infected too.

I don't know what will happen to us now. Our only hope is for me to get a good job.

"Lyn!" I turned to the voice that startled me, and saw Steve waiting outside of our small apartment. He was waving at me with a big smile on his face as always. I fastened my pace, and dashed my way towards my brother. Despite his small figure, he was the most amazing brother anyone could ever have.

"Hi!" I breathed out, still hugging him with all my might. He chuckled at my sudden outburst, before I finally let go of him. I was taller than my brother, despite the fact he's older than me by 6 years. I think during mom's pregnancy she got sick, so it affected Steve's growth or something.

"So my little sister, how's school?" He asked me while we went inside. I took of my shoes, and coat putting them on the shelf and rack.

"It's alright, got a perfect score on my exam. How bout you, you finally found a job?" I asked him with a smile, but I saw his face dropped. I sighed instead, I already knew the answer to that. "It's alright, there's still next time. Why don't you apply for an art job or something? Obviously you're good at it."

"Yeah, art's more on a hobby for me. I wouldn't want doing something like that every day. I'll get lazy." Steve replied, while I chuckled.

"Okay, it's just a suggestion. Is Bucky coming?" Bucky is Steve's friend ever since we were at the orphanage. He's a really great friend to both of us, I already consider him as my brother too. He works in the army, you know a soldier fighting off the bad guys. Steve tried to enlist a lot of times, but he just can't get accepted. But he till won't give up too, being a stubborn that he is.

"Um, I don't think so. I haven't seen him for a quite a while. Did you?" I shook my head,

"No, I just thought since you guys are best friends and all, you'll know." I said grabbing my book from my bag. "Well, I'll just go to my room to study."

"Oh, in that case. I'll just go outside for awhile, will you be okay here?" I became curious and confused at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Uh, yeah sure. Just be back before dark." I told him, still curious.

"Yeah yeah, stay safe alright?" He kissed me on the cheek, and went out before I could even say bye.

"Bye.." I mumbled to myself. Where could my brother be heading to now?

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, how was it? Please tell me your opinions..<strong>


	3. Sister of the Captain (2)

**Hello guys! First I'd like to say thank you so much for the reviews! I never expected this story to have so many of them! Don't worry, I'll try to update more often. I'm kinda excited about my story too..**

* * *

><p>Sister of the Captain (2)<p>

.

.

"No."

"But- it's just a bruise in the jaw! Come on sis, this happens to me all the time."

"Exactly." By this time, I was fuming with anger. "This happens to you _all the time_ Steve. A perfect reason why you should stop enlisting and getting beat up almost every day!" I snapped at my brother. I was a mess, my hair was sticking out in all places, and my mood was definitely not a positive sign at the moment.

"You went out for like two hours. I got worried and came to look for you, what I didn't expect is to see my brother getting slugged right across his face by an asshole and falling into the pile of garbage." I said, while Steve just struggled to say the right words for a comeback.

"Lyn, I told you already, I can handle this. Why can't you just trust me?" He asked me, with that look that makes you want to pity him. "You too Bucky," He added while shooting Bucky a glance.

His best friend just backed away, "Woah, don't get me involve in your sibling fight. But Steve, she's got a point. Lyn's just worried about you, you do know that she doesn't care what you do, as long as you like doing it. But your safety also matters, bud." Bucky patted Steve on the back.

I just looked at Steve, clearly irritated and disappointed at the same time. "Look," I sighed, "Let's just go home alright?"

"See you Bucky, thanks for saving my brother I guess." I thanked him, before walking my way out of the alley when I felt his hand draped around my shoulder.

He chuckled, "Come on guys, it's my last night." I looked at him in confusion, before I felt his arm left, where it was placed not just a while ago.

"Your last night?" I queried, "From what?"

He didn't reply instead he faced Steve, "We gotta get you two cleaned up. If, it's alright for you Steve for Lyn to join us." I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? Where are we going?" He asked Bucky, his hands still inside his pockets. In turn, he gave my brother a newspaper, and I leaned a little to look what Bucky's referring to.

"The future," I whispered. "Wait, we were supposed to have a field trip at that place." I informed them.

"Then..you could have a head start. How bout you Steve? Your sister's coming." We both turned to him for an answer.

He just shrugged in return. "I guess..."

"I'll take it as a yes then," Bucky smiled at us.

* * *

><p>We were at the Stark Expo. I was obviously grumpy and a total ignorant throughout the evening, especially to Steve. I was still mad at him for what he'd done. Imagine, you found out that your brother lied in the enlistment form? By the way, which is an illegal thing to do. What sister or sibling will <em>not<em> get mad at Steve? Obviously I will.

"Will you please stop ignoring me?" I didn't pay him single glance. I just kept my arms crossed and continued brushing past him and beside Bucky.

"Lyn-"

I interrupted him before he could speak. "Steve!" I closed my eyes, while letting out a breath. "Just stop alright. I am tired of this nonsense already!" I retorted. Sighing, I walked over in front of him and said sternly:

"You have done this to me, again, and again, Steve; and I just- I just can't handle it anymore."

I looked at him one last time in the eye, with my face full of anger, disappointment, pity, frustration, until it reach the point where I just realized the look on Steve's face. He looked like he was about to break down, I didn't know if I was suppose to apologize or something, so instead I just drifted away from them.

I didn't know where to go. I wasn't exactly a fan of Howard Stark anyway, sure I've known some of his famous works and inventions. But I couldn't care less with the person who has done it anyway. So, ironically as it sounds, I'm right here. Standing in front of the stage where Mr. Stark is showing off his new invention, which I think is a flying car. But eventually the motor died and the car went crashing back down on the ground.

I went to the nearest telephone booth and rung my friend's phone number.

_"Hello? Grace Hastings, to whom am I speaking?"_

"Grace," I called out, laughing at her formality. "It's me Lyn."

_"Oh Lyn! Sorry for me being so formal, and not to sound impolite or anything. But is there a reason why you're calling?"_

I could tell she's busy doing something, so I asked her. "Uh, no, nothing's wrong. But I just; may I ask where are you?"

_"I'm here at my cousin's place.__ Sorry for the noise and everything."_ She answered. _"It's her last night here at Brooklyn, she'll be sent of to another base to who knows where."_ Her British accent sounded through the phone.

You see Grace's family actually came from England. That would explain them being so formal, and their accent and appearance of course, goes along with it. Her cousin, who I forgot her name, works as an agent. You know the agent for the war, training the soldiers, all those things.

"Oh..." I muttered,

_"Yeah oh; look, could I come by your house tomorrow after school? I really need your help from a very difficult lesson in Science."_

I rolled my eyes, but realized that she couldn't see it anyway, "Of course you can, besides..." My tone went low, "I think I need some company right now." I whispered.

_"Company? Aren't you at home with Steve?" _She questioned.

I shook my head, even though I know she isn't going to see that. "Actually, I'm at the Expo. It's Bucky's last night, and, well; things gone a little bit down than I thought of."

_"Why? Oh, let me guess. Steve got beat up again didn't he?"_

I didn't answer.

I could hear her sigh in the background, _"Give him a break Lyn. Let the guy make his own choices once in awhile, and may I remind you. He's still your older brother."_

"Yes, look I-I know that, it's just..." I breathed out, resting my hand on top of the telephone. "I just can't stand seeing him punched and beaten by morons that are a lot bigger than him, you know? I respect his decisions, because, of course he's the oldest. But can't he take a hint? I think it's time for him to realize that he can't just be like normal guys that are enlisting up on the army as normal soldiers. Grace, he has stupid asthma and can't even stand a ten-minute run around the city with me! Why can't he just-"

_"Lyn.."_

"You get my point do you? He's being as clueless as a-"

_"Gwendolyn Rogers! Calm down!"_

I immediately stopped at the mention of that. I took deep breaths, my chest panting up and down heavily. After exhaling several times, Grace decided to speak up.

_"Lyn, I get your point alright? I know that you only care about your brother's safety. But, I think you should understand his situation in the first place. Yes, he may be a wimp-"_

"Hey!" I interrupted.

_"But... I think you know your brother well enough. If he says he can do it, then he can. Have faith in him Lyn, and I'm sure he knows what he's doing anyway."_

"I hope so.." I mumbled under my breath,

_"I think that you guys should talk about it, think of it as a sibling to sibling small talk."_ I could detect the amusement in her tone.

I chuckled, "I guess that could work, thanks Grace."

_"Anything for my best friend! Oh, and one more thing..."_

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

_"In the army, soldiers train for like, every time right?"_

"Yeah, well that's what I learned from Steve."

_"So, the guys work-out?"_

"Where are you exactly going with this?"

_"Would you give me a call if Steve came back home from the army?"_

I became confused at this, "Uh...I'm not even sure if he's going to get accepted. Besides, why would you even want to see him-" I stopped short, finally catching up to what she was implying.

"Grace!" I shrieked, a huge grin sketched it's way through my face.

_"What?" _She asked innocently, and I could feel her blushing through the phone. _"There's no problem with that, besides your brother's kind of.."_

"I am going to pretend I never heard this." I said, while rubbing my forehead.

_"So you won't give me a call?"_

"Seriously?" I gasped. I really never expected this to happen, much more with Grace.

_"Alright, alright. I'll go now, have fun! And by the way, I'm serious about that call."_

Then she hung up.

Great, now what am I going to say once I'm in front of the guys I'm with? Obviously, it'll be pretty awkward...

Should I go apologize? or, do nothing at all? I glanced at my watch, taking note of the time. It was already past seven, which made me realized that Steve and Bucky were probably looking for me right now. I was gone for at least half an hour, time does fly so fast. Putting both my hands in my pockets, I could feel the cold wind piercing right through my skin, as I hurriedly went over where my brother was the last time I saw him.

And because of that, I bumped into someone. Which made the person dropped all of his things on the filthy ground.

I immediately crouched down to help him-or her, "Oh my! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to.." I trailed off, biting my lip as I noticed that some of his papers were actually ruined because of the stupid mud. I stood up, my head bowed down while I gave him back his things.

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's my fault and I wasn't looking-"

I was cut off by a familiar chuckle.

An all too familiar one.

My eyes widened in realization, as I tried to calm my heartbeat down. I crossed my fingers and prayed that it wasn't him. I mean yeah, I've always wanted some destiny moment-ish or encounter like this, but _not right now._

Timing is everything...they say.

When I finally got the guts to look up, my breath hitched in my throat. My knees were shaking, my body was trembling, my heart was beating like crazy. The only think I could do right now was, pull my jacket closer to my shaking state, and bit my lip to prevent me from saying anything to embarrass myself.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Now, I'll have a great excuse for my papers in Biology." His voice was like music to my ears. Damn, and was he such a sight to see. I tried to open my mouth to reply, but every time my mind just went blank. Was this always the kind of effect he has on me?

"Hey, are you alright? You seemed to be getting, well, pale." Yes, because my heart just overloaded. He stared at me, waiting for my answer. All I could do was give him a weak nod. It was barely noticeable, geez, of course it should be, you just gave him a stupid weak nod.

"Wait, you look kind of familiar..." At this point, I was barely breathing, I clutched onto my jacket tighter. Desperately wanting him to say what I want him to say. Not that-I was expecting him to remember me! Of course he won't. I mean, even if it kills me to put it that way. Hehe.. he probably met dozens of girls who always are much more prettier than me...

"Gwendolyn?"

Shit. He remembers my name...

"H-h-hi," I stuttered or stammered or; whatever.. I don't care! He actually remembers my name!

Holy Cow! Guys, he actually remembers my name! Well, even if that's my full name, still, he freaking remembered my name...

Daniel Thomas Joseph Wright (Call me a stalker, I just happened to have a slight peek at his birth certificate; don't ask me how I did it.) actually remembers my name people!

"It's Lyn actually," I smiled at him, probably _too_ widely. "Sorry about your.." I pointed at the things clutched in his right hand. I actually forgot about the fact that my brother and his best friend were probably asking every person in the Expo if they happened to see a blonde-blue eyed dame. I just focused on what's happening right now, and that is my first real conversation with my long-time crush, Daniel.

He laughed again, and boy was his laugh attractive as well. "I told you Lyn, it alright. Sorry, I thought you liked being called Gwendolyn." He told me, giving me a genuine smile.

I wasn't going to let this conversation end, so I kept going. "It's alright, by the way, may I ask what's your name?" I asked him becoming confident and little playful all of a sudden. I could tell that Daniel was taken aback by my sudden change of tone as well.

He didn't let his guard down either, in fact he was playing along. "You don't know my name?" He asked with a smile, or smirk. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as he questioned me.

"Oh, I know your name.." I blurted out quickly, I immediately want to kick myself for being so reckless. I wasn't going to embarrass myself, so I added: "I just wanted to know if you know your name." I smirked back at him,

He had his eyebrows raised, probably impressed, "Daniel, Daniel Wright."

I grinned, while nodding. "Right," Then I realized that, it just rhymed.

"Oops," I laughed, before hearing Daniel's laugh as well.

...

That was when my brother and his trusty sidekick decided to show up and ruin the perfect moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Reactions? Guys, please tell me if I;m doing something wrong so I could correct it immediately! Thanks for all of the views and faves, and especially reviews! I appreciate it!<br>**

**XOXOXO**

**Gwen**


End file.
